I'm Ino Yamanaka
by Rachael Rothman
Summary: Ino's sick of hearing people gossip behind her back. Sick of being called useless and a bother. Sick of people comparing her to Sakura and people thinking she still loves Sasuke. Ino will get stronger. She'll prove them all wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Otaku's Note: **I know Ino isn't supposed to act the way she is in the anime. I have the feeling that she's hiding her true potential. Hopefully this fanfiction will give you an idea of what I'm talking about.

And did you guys know that Ino graduated top from the Ninja academy alongside Sasuke and Shino? Cool, huh?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto/Shippuden... yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka.<br>**A fiction by Otakusama Rengette

* * *

><p>Sure, she was weaker than Sakura now. She hadn't completed any missions without her teammates and their help for quite awhile too.<p>

Ino knew of the snickers and the gossiping rumors going on behind her back. Every little thing she did set off the rambling mouths of other kunouichi. Be it whether she had been sparring with Kiba or even shopping with Shikamaru, there was always someone there, saying things about her.

"Look at her... the little blonde kunouichi. Pretending to be the little damsel in distress so that _Uchiha_ would come save her."

"It's all _her_ fault Asuma-san died! She's a healer- why couldn't she heal him?"

"She's such a slut! Flirting with every guy she can get her hands on."

"Unlike that blonde whore, Sakura Haruno is an honorable kunouichi _and_ the Hokage's personal student! You should get acquainted with her instead of... that _Yamanaka _girl."

How dare they! How dare they defame her and accuse her (secretly) of what she hadn't done! She _knew_ she sucked at offence, and even healing. She had been losing to Sakura, TenTen and Hinata at everything since they all became Chunin.

The Jounin all looked down on her and didn't expect anything great to come from her- she would be another watch guard that would get killed first if an invasion happened again, was what they taught.

Even her father... Inoichi Yamanaka; was expecting her to retire from her Ninja career and become a regular, everyday florist at the Yamanaka flower shop.

She hated it.

She bloody, fucking hated it all to the depths of hell.

Ino wanted to prove them wrong; to become strong, so all those who had laughed at her, looked down on her would tremble in her presence with fear. They thought she was a helpless little damsel who needed SASUKE to save her?

The platinum blonde leaped up from her position in the grass in rage. All her thoughts swam around her head- especially the thoughts involving Sasuke. She had gotten over him ages ago! Was it her fault that her younger self was so smitten with the Uchiha, she allowed herself to act like a shameless slut in his presence?

Yes. It _was_ her fault.

But she was going to change all that. She was going to become strong.

Graduating from the Ninja Academy with top honors had helped her analyse what successful ninja did and how they got there. She had let herself go completely after the Chunin exams, feeling that she deserved a break from training.

And before she knew it, she developed a habit of slacking off from her timetable, not studying as hard as Sakura did, and following Chouji to the barbecue joint to gorge out on meat. Disgusted with herself at that very moment, Ino swore to herself that she would get back on track.

"I'll get stronger." She whispered to herself, gazing into the horizon of the rising sun.

oOo

Back at home, Ino had made a list of what she needed to do to get her new image and her new abilities.

First off; her outfit. It was revealing, it was uncomfortable and it wasn't very good for missions, especially when they were required to run through freezing forests. She needed something a little more practical, but fashionable.

Ino was _always_ fashionable. She'd be well-dressed, not like a slut, and not like a hobo either. Just something that represented _her_.

Taking a kunai from her dresser (Ino always kept them there in case a burglar broke in or whatever), she examined herself in her mirror carefully. Her hair would have to go. Like, most of it. Even if she was proud of her silky and long hair, it was really heavy and hard to manage.

She would cut it off.

"Honey! Your Mom and I are going out for work- We'll be back late! Don't wait up for us!" Ino's Father called from the kitchen. "Yeah Dad, I won't!" She called back. As soon as she heard the slamming of doors, she turned back to the mirror, concentration even more focused at the fact that she would be alone at home for the entire day, and she could probably go out training too.

Snipping it layer by layer, Ino thinned the hair immensely, and cut it short- until it reached just below her shoulders. Piles and strands of platinum golden hair lay scattered around her feet. Deciding to give it a little edge, the kunouichi spiked the layers at the back, making it poof out a little. The side-bangs on her face spiked inwards and outwards her face ever so slightly, and her fringe now reached her eyebrows, instead of covering her _whole_ eye like it did before.

She liked her new hairstyle- it looked so... punk.

Clearing away what used to be her hair and dumping it into the trashcan in the kitchen, Ino went back upstairs and raided her wardrobe. She pulled out every single piece of her purple ninja outfits. And, her short skirts and sleeveless dresses, only keeping one or two little black dresses. Putting them in huge trash-bags to give to charity, Ino took out her savings card and the credit card she received from her parents two years ago.

Then, she headed outside to go shopping.

oOo

Ino had purchased and customized a completely new ninja outfit.

It was a black skinny hoodie with dark gold star patterns that hugged her figure- so it wouldn't get caught in branches or whatever when she leaped from tree to tree. The sleeves ended just after going past her shoulders, above her elbows. She decided to use elbow guards (black) like her old fishnets had done for her. Black socks would be hidden in the knee-length combat boots.

She would be wearing shorts to go along with the outfit. They would all be black, she had decided, to help her camouflage while on missions.

To spice it up a little, Ino had also purchased a spiked dog collar, back nail varnish, even MORE black eyeliner and fingerless gloves. She would look more like a punk rocker than a ninja after this; but the look would be great.

oOo

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ino stepped into the shady looking workshop that many citizens avoided going into. Only the tough ninjas, rebels and outcasts came here... but hey. She was already considered a slut, so whatever- let the gossiping housewives think what they wanted.

"'Aye, new girl?" The store attendant asked. His face was practically COVERED in piercings. Ino nodded nervously. "I'm... um... here to get a tongue piercing. And some extra piercings on the top of my ear."

"Cool. Ya can go into the workshop now. Akai's free." He nodded his head in the direction of another door. She thanked him and walked towards the door. Knocking on it three times, she heard a gravely voice telling her to come in.

When Ino opened the door, she found a tall and intimidating looking woman smoking a cigarette. She had flaming red hair and a pierced lip and ears. Her eyes were smoky grey and lined heavily with black eyeliner. Ino found herself liking this look.

Bowing politely, Ino started to say what she wanted done when the woman held up her hand. "Chill, blondie. I heard what you were saying to Torris outside. Take a seat, and calm down. You look really nervous." The woman drawled.

Ino nodded and dropped her shopping bags to the side, flopping down in the leather chair opposite Akai.

"Never expected to see Yamanaka Ino here." Ino's head snapped towards the direction of Akai sharply when she heard that. "You know me?" The blonde inquired. "C'yeah. Those stupid old hens minding their children at the sushi store harp on about ya all the time." The redhead replied.

Ino gritted her teeth. Damn them all! Why couldn't they just _leave her alone_?

"I can see your rage through your eyes ya know. And that's a good thing. Use that anger to become stronger." Akai said, offering Ino a little smile. The platinum blonde blinked, and smiled back.

"Thanks."

"No prob, dude. So. You ready to get your tongue pierced? I'll do that one first, then your ears."

The chunin braced herself as Akai got her needles and whatnot ready. Sticking out her tongue as Akai told her to, Ino waited for the pain and shock to come. She twinged as she felt something similar to an ant's bite on her tongue.

Opening her eyes, she gasped to find a silver piercing already on her tongue. That was it?

"Yup," Akai laughed, as if reading her mind. "I used to be a ninja, you know. I channeled the chakra away from your tongue, so it would become numb."

Ino was impressed- you could channel someone's chakra? Without them knowing? Akai was... definitely something else.

The ears were the same- they hadn't hurt one bit. After her piercings were all in place, Ino turned to Akai.

"Thank you so much for today! I feel like - as cheesy as it may sound - a new person." She beamed. The redhead laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. "Yeah, it does sound kinda cheesy. But yeah, just get stronger and show 'em hens who's boss."

"I will."

"Oh, and if you've got _anything or anyone_ you want me to beat up for you, let me know. I've taken a little liking to you, Ino."

"Yeah, I will. You too, Akai!"

Chuckling, Akai reached into the drawer. "Take this, dude. You can use it for training." Akai tossed a book over to Ino. The blonde caught it, surprised. "Open it when you get home. It'll be useful for sure." Akai winked.

Bowing deeply, Ino thanked Akai once more, said goodbye to Torris and stepped out of the store, into the bright sunshine.

She would definitely be back- someone actually _liked_ her instead of labeling her a slut!

Her motivation to overtake everyone else was definitely stronger now.

* * *

><p>The final external transformation of the day; her personality.<p>

Ino's personality was probably what got her into rumors and slut-gossips the most. The way she talked to guys made it seem as though she was flirting, the way she walked and the way she smiled at everyone made her seem like a stuck-up bimbo. Even the way she talked gave the impression of a drama queen.

She knew that all the strong people (A/N: this story takes place like, awhile after Asuma dies, but the story doesn't really follow the war and stuff) Sasuke and Neji had stoic attitudes. So, she had to become somewhat serious and stoic? Maybe a little more mean like Sasuke but with added respectfulness like Hinata, and intelligence like Neji.

Her personality would be a mixture of seriousness, sarcastic sniping and intelligence. Kind of like Akai.

Facing her mirror, Ino tried to morph into a serious expression. But no matter how hard she kind of twisted her features, she just looked... constipated. Ugh. Ino tried to think of some ideas that would help her- maybe some tips from actors in the magazines?

_"Whenever I act, I always bring up memories that suit the emotions I'm supposed to display. Like, sadness for example. I think of the time when my parents passed away, or the time where I lost a good friend. The tears come springing right up." _Says Fujiko Narumoto from _Konoha Female Weekly_.

'Now _that_ is some good advice.' Ino thought to herself.

So then; she thought of all the times she had humiliated... the whispers and snickers that were aimed at her... the doubtful glances Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Kurenai gave her when she went on errands... small missions, even! And those hidden smirks and pity Sakura, Hinata and TenTen gave her. Kiba and Naruto raising their eyebrows at her when she said she wanted to join them during training.

She looked in the mirror.

Her expression was _beautiful_. Her mouth twisted into a malicious scowl, eyes narrowed dangerously and glinting. Her teeth were bared fiercely- Ino quickly grabbed a file and sharpened her teeth. They now somewhat resembled a vampire's, but less sharp. She looked like someone who had stuck their middle finger to the world. Someone who was angry, and furious and just _dying_ to prove to the world what they could do.

She liked this expression. She was going to use this.

* * *

><p>Taking out the book that Akai had given her, Ino scanned the first chapter.<p>

**Choose a ninja art that suits you the most. If you insistently focus on doing something that you are not naturally talented at, it would take a harsher and more challenging process to accomplish mastering the skill. **

**First, find out what element you are suited to. **

There were a few pieces of paper that were attached to the first page. She was supposed to channel her chakra through a piece of paper. Wondering what might happen, Ino took a piece in her hand and focused her chakra through it.

The paper suddenly combusted into flames and dissolved into ashes. She gasped- after referring to the book; it turned out that she was a fire-type.

Flipping over to the fire-justu sections, Ino decided to practice on this one: **Sword of Fire**. It wasn't even a justu, really. It was something much better. She would require a sword, and after gaining it, all she had to do was channel her chakra through the blade and focus on bringing out the element.

The sword would be enveloped in flames and she could use it as she willed. Kunai and shurikens were not really suited for her. She preferred something big and long-range so she could use long-range justsu.

Maybe a scythe would be better? Ino knew she had a scythe- her father had given it to her after returning from his trip to the Bear country. She had never used it though, even if it was a really expensive and well-made one.

Rummaging through her storeroom, Ino found the dusty old scythe and went to the kitchen. Wetting a cloth with soap and water, she began to clean down years of dust that accumulated on the blade and handle.

Grabbing the polish her mother used for the silver, Ino began to rub down the blade's faces furiously. Slowly, the blade's beauty was restored, back to the glorious gleaming weapon it had been when she was only five.

Also, Ino used a sharpener and began to sharpen the edges. The blade was now at it's full-beauty and strength. Ino rubbed away the metal fillings and cleared away all the cleaning items.

Then finally, she lifted the blade into her hand. It was the perfect weight, and suited her height perfectly.

It was like... this blade was made for her. And how ironic too; a scythe was what that Akatsuki member used as a weapon. The one who killed her sensei.

Amazing.

Leaning the scythe against the bedroom wall, she realized with slight surprise that it was already 11pm at night. The day had gone by quickly- and tomorrow her _real _training would start, and she could finally began her journey to becoming stronger than _Sakura _and _Sasuke_.

God, her blood boiled just THINKING about the two of them.

Washing her face and brushing her teeth - careful not to dislodge her new tongue-piercing - she changed into her night-wear and flicked off the night light.

Tomorrow, her journey would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otaku's Note: **I'm pretty happy with the way the first chapter turned out, and instead of disappearing off the face of the Earth like I usually do after I update a fanfic, I'll continue this as soon as I can. But don't worry; I only did it to Inazuma Eleven, although I still love Kazemaru.

Because I love Ino's new kickass attitude. Hope you guys do to, and please continue to give your support to BEAT DOWN THE DAMNED SAKURA X DEIDARA FANS.  
><em>Deidara belongs to SASORI, damnit!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Ino Yamanaka<br>**Chapter 2

* * *

><p>She was ready.<p>

Her new clothes were already on her, new hairstyle in place, piercings gleaming brightly in the sunlight streaming through the window. Her makeup was on, along with her black nail varnish and accessories. Scythe ready in hand, she sucked in so much oxygen- it was a wonder there was any left in the room.

Mr and Mrs Yamanaka were already up and about downstairs, making breakfast. Ino really hoped they wouldn't die of heart-attacks at her new look.

Gripping the handle of her weapon tightly, Ino threw open her bedroom door and made her way down the stairs.

"Sweetheart~ I made your favourite! Waffles and maple syrup!" Ino's mother said, not turning around. Inoichi's head was buried in the morning newspaper as well, not looking at his daughter.

"... Thanks, Mum. I have to leave early today. I'm going training."

"Training? Well. That's new isn't it-" Yukon (Mrs Yamanaka) turned around and suddenly dropped the plates all over the floor, where they landed with a loud crash. Yukon continued staring at her daughter with wide eyes. Inoichi's head abruptly shot up and stared at his wife.

"Honey? Are you okay? Ino, go get the broom and-" Then Inoichi went silent as well, staring at Ino, his eyes just as wide and mouth slightly agape. Ino said nothing, got the dustpan and broom, and swept up the porcelain pieces.

"... This is my new look. I hope you'll be... _supportive_ about it." The platinum blonde said, choosing her words carefully. Mr and Mrs Yamanaka exchanged glances, then turned their gazes back to Ino.

"O-Of course, sweetheart... I guess... this is better than wearing that _revealing_ outfit." Yukon said, managed an uneasy smile. Inoichi nodded silently.

Dumping the broken fragments into the litter bin, Ino sat down at the table and began wolfing down her waffles quickly, eager to begin her training. It was then when she opened her mouth did Inoichi and Yukon notice the tongue-stud.

"Did you get that pierced at _Akai's_! Ino, you know how _dangerous_ that place is!" Yukon nagged, placing her hands on her hips. Normally, Ino would have mumbled a quick apology and kept her head down until she was forgiven, but not _this time_.

_This time_, Ino was putting up a fight.

"Akai happens to be someone I really respect, _Mum_." Ino stated simply, then drank her milk, emptying the contents in less than a minute. Yukon merely narrowed her eyes at her daughter, and Inoichi frowned slightly.

"Did Akai tell you to dress this way? Or defy your parents?" Inoichi demanded. Yukon nodded furiously in agreement.

Ino stood up, and reached for her scythe.

"No," Ino said, putting on her boots and placing her hand on the handle of the door. "I just learned how to live."

And _then_ she slammed the door shut, stepping out into the golden sunshine.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Let's go sparring today with Sai!" Naruto's loud voice drifted out.<p>

The pinkette turned around and gave Naruto a smile. "Sure, Naruto-kun! But after I restock my kunai. You following me to the store?" She asked. The blonde male nodded and gave her his signature grin.

"Sure! Just don't take too long!"

They made their way over to _Handa's Ninjutsu Supplies _store, where many Shinobi and Kunouichi got their supplies. Stepping into the store and greeting the owner politely, the duo made their way over to the weapons section.

And there, they saw TenTen and Lee picking out their various weapons too.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun! Good morning!" TenTen greeted with a wave. Lee jumped up enthusiastically and leaped over to Sakura's side, giving her a rather loud "GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!" and Naruto a shiny grin and a thumbs up.

Both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped nervously.

Then, a voice distracted them from behind the shelves of Kunai and pocket-weapons. It sounded a lot like Ino, and Mr Handa. Curious, the four of them stepped from behind the shelf and glanced in the direction where Ino and Mr Handa's voices were coming from.

They gasped (Lee almost screamed out in shock).

Ino looked... so different! Her clothes, her hair, and that _beautiful weapon_ (TenTen marveled)! Even her expression had changed. It looked colder, meaner and more biting. Ino's cold eyes was fixed on a nervous looking Mr Handa.

"So. Where are the herbs placed?"

"B-Behind the second shelf, near the knee guards and s-shoes, Ma'am." Mr Handa said. Sakura raised her eyebrows. Mr Handa had never showed such formality with them before. But towards Ino, he seemed like he was about to wet himself in her presence.

A smirk came onto Ino's face for a moment... as if she was _pleased_ that he was afraid of her.

And she turned towards the direction of where the herbs were placed, but the pinkette kunouichi chose that moment to intervene. "Ino! Why are you being so rude to Mr Handa?" Sakura demanded, frowning.

She got the frown from Lady Tsunade. And it worked pretty damn well, too.

Instead of Ino huffing and telling Sakura to buzz off- _then_, it escalating into a huge cat-fight that Naruto and Lee eventually had to break up, Ino just _laughed_.

Really. Ino Yamanaka threw her head back and laughed. And not the too bright, fake tinkling laugh she usually had either... it was a laugh filled with scorn, disbelieve and amusement. The platinum blonde slowly calmed down, and glanced at Sakura - who had frozen in shock - and the others.

Then she gave Sakura the finger.

"Suck it, princess."

Ino then made her way over to the herbs section and began to slowly browse through the extensive collection of herbs. Mr Handa was sweating bullets by now and glared nervously at Sakura as if to say 'Thank you for making it worse, _missy_' and he hurried back to his counter.

TenTen looked disgusted, Lee looked shocked and Naruto scowled. He didn't like it when bullies preyed on the innocent. But Sakura seemed to take the hint- that Ino was having an emo-moment, or was simply PMSing.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go to the _other_ side of the store." She said, and led her friends away.

Secretly in her heart, Ino felt badly hurt. She knew that by using this method to get stronger, she would be losing her friends by the minute. They would either scorn her, hate her or simply ignore her.

But she knew she couldn't _afford_ to care. What Ino wanted was to prove her worth and become strongest in the village.

And it's not like she was the only dangerous punk around. Anko and Akai were good examples of rebels in Konoha who've been feared and respected for ages. She wanted to be like them.

Sighing, Ino chose the herbs she needed to heal any basic wounds she would attain during training, and approached the counter, where Mr Handa trembled.

"I'll be taking these." Ino said, laying her items on the table. She handed her money over to Mr Handa's trembling hand, placed the wrapped package in her back-pocket, and turned to leave the store.

"But M-Ma'am... y-your change?"

"Keep it."

And she left, headed towards the training grounds, ignoring the way housewives did a double take when they saw her, and the way little children scurried away from her presence. The slut rumors weren't as loud as they used to be, Ino thought.

"That Yamanaka-girl... dressed like that! Is she trying to start some sort of riot?"

"SH! I think she heard you..."

Ino's head snapped in the direction of the two women whispering with each other. Ino knew that they were a few of the plump 'hens' Akai told her about- a few of the many people who talked and gossiped behind her back.

"I _can_ hear you," Ino snarled. "And I suggest you _SHUT THE FUCK UP_!" Ino barked.

Growling at the people who stood in her way (but they jumped aside quickly), the platinum blonde felt pleased with herself as she grasped her magnificent scythe tightly. The weapon seemed to glow in her happiness, celebrating with her after she confronted the people whom she hated.

Oh yeah. This felt awesome.

oOo

The training grounds were empty, Ino was glad to see- that meant she could train in peace without any form of disturbance from the annoying villagers _or_ those pests like Sakura and the Jounins.

Bringing the book out of her jacket's secret compartment, Ino flipped to the page on **Sword of Fire** and glanced at the handwritten words below the method. It looked like someone (most likely Akai) had written a few things down.

**_This books says to carefully stream your chakra onto your sword, morphing it into a straight line. Sure, this works for NORMAL shinobi, but not for me! I prefer to let my chakra run wild around the blade, and when I swing it, bursts of the flame fly towards my opponent. _**

**_Note to self: Make sure I am swinging the blade in the RIGHT direction._**

Ino giggled. Akai sure made funny notes- but all the better. It would make learning less tiresome and dreary. Now, Ino was actually _looking forward _to learning, something she hadn't felt since she was a little girl in the Ninja Academy.

The platinum blonde placed the book back into her pocket and grabbed her scythe tightly.

She concentrated, closing her eyes and focusing her chakra onto the blade. She suddenly cut off the amount of chakra being let out; remembering that she _did not_ have an unlimited supply of chakra, and would have to be careful with how she used it.

Ino then tried to move the chakra on the blade. She had expected it to be extremely hard, like when she first tried moving chakra around in a real human being when healing. But that was very different from moving chakra around an inanimate object, Ino decided...

... Because she was swirling the chakra around like the stirred her coffee.

Letting it go wild like Akai wrote, Ino then made the chakra into flames with a few hand signs and chants. The blame went ablaze at the blade's edges, and Ino was stunned for a moment- mesmerized by the _beauty_ the blade held. She stood there, looking at her weapon for about a few minutes, imprinting that vision into her mind.

_Her very own jutsu method. _Ino felt proud of herself for this accomplishment.

Only when she had finally had enough of staring at her weapon, did she try swinging it. Leaning the middle of the weapon's long handle as she bent forward, into did a crescent thrust of the blade that had the flames barreling towards the opposite side. They went as far as a good five metres!

The kunouichi was sure that she could increase that distance after practicing the amount of force she used on her swings and control over the scythe.

Uh oh. The flames weren't going out.

In fact...

... They were starting to eat at the surrounding trees and grass.

Oh FUCK. This was NOT GOOD.

"GAH!" Ino grunted in frustration and she ran over to the flames, though keeping a careful distance, not really sure what to do. Ohman, if they found out what harm she did to the training grounds and the greenery... Lady Hokage would _never_ allow her to live it down.

Neither would the villagers.

In the midst of her pondering and panicking, Ino didn't notice someone come up from behind her.

A burst of water suddenly enveloped the area, wetting Ino's combat boots slightly. Turning around quickly, Ino saw Akai- her hands in the position of the boar sign. The flames were put out, and the charred land remained.

"Hey, blondie. I figured something like this would happen. You're lucky I'm here to train this morning." Akai said, smirking at the surprised blonde.

Ino sighed in relief, then smiled brightly at Akai.

"Thanks, Akai! I would've been _so_ dead if it got any worse." Ino laughed awkwardly. The redhead chuckled, then from behind her back, took out her spear.

It was a simple weapon, made out of metal, in the shape of a toothpick, only as tall as Akai was and much thicker in length.

"I use a javelin to fight. It helps a lot against all elemental types, because it can cut through anything, even earth. And these things are really cheap- I carry hundreds of them on me when on missions." Akai explained. The older kunouichi studied Ino's weapon carefully, then nodded in approval.

"A scythe would suit you. And I assume you're a fire-type?" Akai asked. The platinum blonde nodded mutely.

Should she ask? ... Well, here goes.

"I don't mean to be rude, Akai... but may I ask... why are you helping me?" Ino carefully said.

Akai raised an eyebrow at the blonde, body already in battle stance.

"Why? It's pretty simple actually. You remind me of me. Of who I _used_ to be. How do you think I managed to recognize that expression on your face? It's because we went through the same suffering." Akai said darkly.

Ino watched - amazed - as Akai arched her back backwards slightly, then edged the javelin stick towards the river. Leaning down to the ground, Akai pulled back her arm, and swung it forward smoothly.

The javelin's force and speed tore right through the water, making a hole in it. Then, the water seemed to cease movement for a second... then, the liquid surrounding the hole crashed against each other violently, creating a huge wave that enveloped the opposite side of the forest completely.

"I'll train you, Ino." Akai said, tossing Ino one of her rare smiles.

Ino smiled back... at her new _sensei_.

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of the forest, an outraged Kiba was shaking off and drying himself with Akamaru.<p>

Kurenai was drenched to the bone, and throughly irritated, glaring in the direction of where the water came from. Hinata was embarrassed at her wet state and blowing on her palms, trying to get warm. Shino just stood there, although the telltale buzz of his insects showed that he was annoyed.

"Who in the _blazes_ did that?" Kiba said angrily. Kurenai straightened, and started walking towards where the water came from, clearly pissed.

Her team followed closely behind her.

Breaking through the bushes and into the clearing, Kurenai saw a redhead and platinum blonde on the other side of the river.

That blonde looked vaguely familiar, though Kurenai couldn't remember where she had seen her. The redhead... was clearly someone not to be messed with. Her aura in itself was intimidating and frightened.

Then the redhead turned her gaze onto Kurenai.

"Who the fuck are you?" She demanded, grey eyes narrowing dangerously. Kurenai did a double-take at the vulgar language. "W-what the... I made a _reservation_ for these training grounds! Why are you and your acquaintance here?" Kurenai snapped.

The blonde chuckled.

"You only reserved the _other_ side of the training grounds, _sensei_. We're free to use this side as we please." The blonde - _Ino_ - stated.

Kiba growled. "Hey, Ino! I'unno who's side you're on; and I'unno what's up with your weird outfit... but why don't you and your _slut-friend_ get lost!" He barked.

Ino's eyes narrowed and seemed to dilate.

She raised her scythe in the direction of Kiba, and released her chakra on it, like she did earlier.

Akai merely watched on with a smile.

"Katon: Scythe of Fire!" Ino murmured, and thrust the scythe in their direction swiftly. The flames flew even further than before, going about eight meters, and landing right in front of Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Akamaru.

They froze.

"Well, if you don't mind... you're getting in the way of my training." Ino said coldly. Akai started to laugh.

Backing away from the flames slowly, Kurenai ushered her team back to their side of the training grounds, much like a mother hen would do to her chicks, ignoring the whining that came from Akamaru.

"Pathetic." Akai said, lighting a cigarette. Ino inwardly felt guilty and afraid of what Kurenai would tell Lady Tsunade of her recent conduct- but then Akai tossed her a shuriken.

Ino and Akai exchanged glances.

"Now, Ino. Let's get started with the first phase of your training."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip, Seven Weeks. <strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone knew of Ino's transformation by now.<p>

The Hokage, Jounin, her fellow Chunin and even the _elementary_ school children heard of an intimidating and 'scary' older girl who carried a 'big knife'.

Ino was somewhat proud of her new image... and her newly discovered abilities. Akai had warned her of her power- she had plenty of potential, but it was important not to get over-confident and arrogant, and keep on training regularly.

Sure, she didn't have as much chakra as Naruto, nor did she have any personal training from the Hokage like Sakura, but as long as she did her best... she would get much, much stronger.

Maybe even strong enough that they'd send her to capture _Sasuke Uchiha_ instead of sending the newly formed Team 7, who failed every time.

"Hey, Ino," Torris greeted as Ino entered Akai's shop. She had been going there regularly to visit her sensei and get more advice for her training and ninjutsu. Akai had promised to teach her how to obtain control over someone else's chakra once she had mastered the final stage of Katon Jutsu.

"Akai's not here today. She had to leave the village for an important errand... I think she'll be back in about a few days." Torris said, not looking up from his book.

Oh, that was bummer. Ino had been hoping to consult Akai about her diet. The redhead had told Ino that she had to stop gorging on BBQ meat _only_ and start eating healthy. Even if Ino had a high metabolism, it just wouldn't work to not keep a healthy diet.

"... But in the meantime, she told me to hand ya this." Torris said. He flung a scroll over to Ino, who had caught it quickly- her reflexes had become much sharper.

**KONOHA JOUNIN EXAMS:**

**Requirements - Complete 30 C-Rank Missons, 20 B-Rank Missons, 15 A-Rank Missions and 1 S-Rank Mission. Accommodation from a Jounin is also required. Once applied for the exam, the applicant cannot withdraw.**

**If the applicant fails the exam, he/she would be prohibited from entering the Jounin exam for another 6 months to train.**

"Akai says ya ready- and I heard that some of ya friends are preparin' to sign up too. The Hyuuga girl, Might Gai's student and maybe even the Hokage's apprentice." Torris drawled, turning one ice-blue eye onto Ino.

The platinum blonde clenched and unclenched her fists. Sakura would be taking part...? This might be the chance to prove her worth to the village.

Scanning the time and date for the exam, it read that the exam would take place in three months. She had already completed more than enough C-Rank missions in her Genin days, barely passed the minimum for the B-Rank Missions, and completed about 12 A-Rank Missions.

She needed 3 more A-Rank Missions and one more S-Rank Mission.

The A-Rank missions didn't scare her... they mostly involved assassination of several merchants or bodyguard duty, both of which Akai had already trained her in and she had performed out on solo-missions for the past few weeks.

Sure, she had lots of near-death situations, but it seemed... as though she gained courage and strength from fear and adrenalin.

Anyway; the problem for Ino would be the S-Rank mission. Many Chunins such as herself who had _dared_ to calm an S-Rank mission... never returned. Those kind of missions involved International conflicts and even the murder of higher-ups and Daimiyos that could threaten the political stability of the countries and nations.

Being killed was better than returning home in shame, knowing that you caused the downfall of the person you followed or even a _whole nation_ due to one small error.

Ino felt a chill run down her spine. Dare she chance it?

"Ya could always get a team to accomplish the mission with ya... it'd be a lot safer than a solo mission." Torris said, head once more stuck in his book.

A team...? That would work, although Ino didn't know anyone who would willingly team up with her, due to her new... _reputation_.

Sakura, Naruto, Lee and TenTen were definite _NO-NOs_. Kiba and Shino's combo attacks weren't compatible with her styles AT ALL. Shikamaru and Chouji didn't want to go on any S-Ranked missions the last time she checked, and the remainder of her 'friends' were either too scared, or too arrogant to consider working with her- Ergo, Hinata and Neji.

Hey- there was Sai. But... did she really _want_ him to work with her?

He had been a rather huge trigger for her slut-rumors, due to his unnatural resemblance to Sasuke.

... But did she _have_ a choice, with the little variety of people she could team up with and rely on? Ino didn't really_ trust_ Sai, per say, but he was reliable. The special ninjustu and strong Taijutsu he possessed - along with his high intellect - could assist her in missions greatly.

A team that went on missions would have to be of _at least_ four people. Sai and herself made two. The Jounin spot could easily be filled by Akai, and as for the final spot- Ino could most likely get another Jounin to join.

Since both Ino and Sai were Chunin, they were allowed to mix positions for their teams. They weren't required to follow the three Genin and one Jounin format anymore.

And as for the last remaining Jounin spot... there was one particular person that Ino wanted to be with her on the mission.

_Mitarashi Anko_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Otaku's Note: **I know I'm moving kinda fast with Ino's training; but it's just because I wanna get down to the main plot quickly. If you're a Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha fan- and you're _still_ here reading this... I suggest you leave now.

The bashing will only get more hellbent further on. And yes, dudes. I love Ino too~ Good to know that there are so many other Ino fans out there.

I really appreciate your reviews, and do keep on reviewing further on, they give me a lot of encouragement.

PS: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! FORGIVE ME!

* * *

><p>Akai opened the doors to her shop, struggling with a few bags of groceries. Ino leapt off the counter immediately and helped her Sensei with the bags, babbling excitedly as she did so. It had been a few days since she last saw her teacher, and was eager to report <em>all<em> her plans to the red-haired Jounin.

"Whoa, slow down, Ino! Lemme get these things in the fridge first." Akai chastised, tossing her huge overcoat to Torris, who grunted as the brown piece of clothing covered his whole head.

The platinum blonde then got a glass of iced tea for Akai, and sat down next to the older woman as they got warm by the electrical fireplace. Akai's shop was very modern and roomy- and Akai herself lived on the fifth level of the building. There was a garden on the rooftop, and the remaining floors were occupied by facilities such as an indoor gym, a mini-library and of course, the third level where Torris lived.

How much did Jounin _earn_? ... Well, with the number of S-Ranked missions Akai had done (The redhead had shown Ino her past records), the amount of money she earned wasn't really surprising.

Ino enjoyed hanging out there; and helping Akai with the shop. She had gotten familiar with the rowdy customers as they came by; and they weren't as bad as she thought- just misunderstood.

"I presume you'll be getting a team, then? Am I in it?" The redhead joked. Ino nodded furiously. "Yeah! The remaining two members will be Sai and Anko."

"Well then, you'd better get going~ I heard that Sakura and Naruto are on a mission now- Sai's probably alone. This is the perfect time to talk to him."

"Alright then- see ya!"

Ino left the shop, racing towards where she last saw Sai.

* * *

><p>Sai was bored. He had been getting really bored without Naruto and Sakura around.<p>

The blonde and the pinkette were off on solo-missions each, leaving him in the village by himself. They probably wouldn't be back until a few weeks or so. Although Captain Yamato was in the village... Sai didn't particularly feel like hanging out with him.

The trip to the hot springs and that- that _creeper_ expression just made him uncomfortable.

Snapping shut the lid to his ink well, Sai kept his brushes and drawing materials, stowing them away in his pouch. It was almost lunchtime anyway; he could go back to that ramen stand that Naruto had recommended him to for a meal.

On his way there, a flash of bright blonde came into view.

It was the Yamanaka girl.

He had been hearing rumors about her lately- how much she had changed and the company she was keeping with Akai. The ANBU were extremely weary of Akai, as once before... Akai had almost brought _total destruction_ to the village.

_Better not think about that_, he thought, shaking his head and clearing his mind of all thought. Sai then turned his attention to Ino, who was approaching him swiftly.

"Hello, Sai." Ino greeted. Sai smiled wryly in reply.

"Good morning, _gorgeous_." The ANBU Root member said, remembering how Ino had flushed when he had complimented her with that word a few months ago. But now, Ino just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just calling me 'Ino' is fine."

The rumors were right. Ino really _had_ changed.

"Okay then, _Ino-chan_. Can I help you?" Sai questioned. Ino nodded. "I presume you've heard of the upcoming Jounin exams?"

"Yes. Sakura-chan has been talking about them. She is planning to enter. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm planning to enter as well. But c'mon, let's go sit down somewhere to talk about this." Ino beckoned Sai to follow her. The duo made their way over to the popular Dango shop on the touristy side of town.

Taking her seat, Ino gave her orders to a nervous looking waitress. Sai did the same, and the two young Konoha Shinobi turned to face each other, somewhat awkwardly.

"You wanted to talk?" Sai began.

Ino nodded. "I'm planning to form a team; to go on an _S-Ranked_ mission. It's - _as I mentioned earlier_ - for the Jounin exams. I've already made sure that Akai will be joining- there's only you and Anko left to ask."

"Why me and... Anko?"

"That's because the both of you are probably the only ninja who're... _professional_ enough not to judge me for my appearance. None of that matters anyway- it's the _mission_ that matters. And I want to get the mission done as soon and as swiftly as possible, without any inner feuds."

Somewhat flattered by Ino's opinion of him, Sai momentarily turned to thank the waitress for passing them their food (Ino said nothing).

He had to consider this.

Danzo had told him that he should wait a little while before becoming Jounin. Danzo felt as though he wasn't ready; even if Sai had protested.

Maybe he could accept this mission, and from the _Lady Hokage_ herself... Danzo wouldn't be able to do anything, then. That would shut the old geezer up.

"Alright then, Ino-chan. I'll assist you... but only if you don't tell Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. I don't need them thinking I'm actually _friends_ with you." Sai said, smiling falsely.

... If he wasn't crucial for Ino's mission, she would have beat the living daylights out of him _right then and there_- or at least destroyed all his art material.

And she could. She could kick his ass from the north to south side of Konoha now if she wanted to, thanks to Akai's training.

"Deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to be on my way." Ino smiled tightly and left the money on the table for the waitress to collect.

Sai noticed she hadn't left a tip.

"What a bitch."

* * *

><p>Dango...<p>

... Were the best things since Kunai were created, Anko thought to herself as she strutted through the gambling district of New Konoha, chowing down on her newly bought snack.

It was night, and Anko was up to no good as usual, hunting down people to pick fights with and gambling her weekly salary bonuses away on games and booze.

Lady Tsunade's favourite gambling den _did_ live up to it's name- there were all kinds there. People who had plenty of money to spare and gambled heavily on card games _and_ also spending it on their plump wives and mistresses, smoking cigars as they did so.

People who owed heavy debts to the loan sharks and trying to earn money quickly- there were the lucky and... _unlucky_ ones.

And then, there were the people like her.

People who weren't accepted in normal, safe stores, and were on their own to venture into the rowdier places amongst the rejects like themselves. Anko wasn't complaining though. She'd take the tough crowd over those pampered _sissies_ bringing out their children for ice-cream or mushy couples on immature dates.

Shuddering at the thought of her being a _normal citizen_, Anko flicked the dango stick towards the direction of the rubbish bin. It managed to hit the bin's opening directly, and swiftly fell into the chute.

"Anko-san? Could I have a word with you?"

A voice came from behind the Jounin. Startled ever so slightly - she _had_ notice a faint chakra following her, but had thought nothing of it, I mean, who could _possibly_ mug her? She was _the_ _Anko Mitarashi_ - Anko turned around.

A punk-looking platinum blonde was facing her, icy blue eyes focused directly on her own set of mysterious purple ones.

"Who the hell are _you _supposed to be? Better make it quick,_ missy_." Anko threated, her trade-mark smirk evident on her well-featured face.

Ino calmly gave a respectful bow. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, Anko-san. And I request that you join me in an S-Ranked mission, along with Akai Gekido and Sai." Ino said humbly. She knew that she couldn't afford to offend the purple haired Kunouichi.

After all, it didn't really bother Ino about respecting the older woman- Anko was very well known for the same reasons as Akai was.

Almost destroying the village, betraying it... and being _rejected_ and deemed a social outcast by the rest of the villagers, in fear that they would be betrayed once more.

The three of them were pretty much in the same situation, really. Though Ino wasn't as deep as they were... _yet_.

Anko was silent for a moment.

Then, she chuckled.

"So... _you're_ Akai's apprentice? Figured you'd come to me for help. I'll gladly join you- _provided_ I get to kill people. It's been a long time since I've smelled the stench of human blood." The Jounin said, somewhat ominously.

Ino felt herself repressing a shudder at her senpai's dark tone. "You... know Akai?" The Chunin managed to squeak out.

The older woman laughed, approaching Ino and slinging an arm around the platinum blonde's stiff shoulders. "Yeah, 'course! How could we _not_ know each other? Where d'you think I got my piercings from, eh?" Anko chuckled. "And I've heard about you from Akai too. You got guts, _princess_. I'll give you that."

Inwardly, Ino felt a swell of pride. Did this mean that Anko held a certain amount - no matter how small - of respect for her? It felt amazing.

"T-Thank you... Anko-san." Ino said, managing a small smile.

"Sure, kid. I dun really care about who I'm helping much... as long as it's not with some _sissy pansy_ and I get to kill some people." Anko shrugged, and began to walk away. "Now go tell Lady Hokage. I'm not gonna be following you when you persuade her though- I'm still in her bad books from last week... nearly decked her stupid niece over the head when I got drunk."

And with one final, chilling laugh, Anko's figure disappeared into the crowd.

Ino could hardly care about her location - one of the _nastier_ sides of town - because she had gotten all three members for her team!

She felt confident about this; two of the strongest female Kunouichi in the village and a somewhat strong Chunin like herself, who was part of the legendary Team 7 (no matter how much Ino hated to admit it, Team 7 was probably the best amongst all the Chunin teams) were going to be working _with_ her on an S-Ranked mission.

Leaping slightly with triumph, Ino made her way back to her home, where her parents would _surely_ be waiting up for her with a lecture prepared.

Who CARES? Nope, not her.

* * *

><p>Morning <em>had<em> to come eventually... did it?

Ino crawled out of bed, still half-asleep, and quickly washed up, got dressed- this time in a simpler outfit; black T-Shirt and jeans, with her usual combat boots. She didn't need to be chased out of the Hokage building the moment she set foot in it.

Combing her hair into it's punk style, Ino fitted on her gloves and decided to stow her Scythe away in a scroll. She kept it in her back-pouch, whenever she wasn't using it.

Her parents greeted her rather stiffly- they were still upset over the fact that she had decided to return home at only midnight.

Feeling rather guilty, Ino promised them she would be home by _at least_ eleven in the future. However stuffy and old-fashioned they might be, they were STILL her parents. They cared about her.

And she cared about them, if not slightly.

Thirty minutes later, after a quick breakfast and leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Ino found herself in front of the posh glass doors to the Hokage Building. Bracing herself for the looks she might get for her attire and newly gained _reputation_, Ino entered the building, her face fixed into her stoic expression once more.

...

To her surprise, the Hokage Building was extremely different from being on the streets.

People on the streets fixed her with raised-eyebrows, glares and alarmed glances. But it seemed as though the Hokage Building and its staff were much too important to _care_ about a random teenage girl walking through their halls.

A couple of female clerks were discussing issues about their paperwork and the profits to doing business in Sunagakure. An important looking businessman was browsing through his documents and two of the security guards were surveying the lobby and the security monitors carefully.

The Kunouichi was impressed.

These people took their jobs _very_ seriously.

Ino turned around the corner and went upstairs to the forth level- where the Hokage's office was.

She had to give her name and Identity Card to the secretary sitting by the front hallway, then was escorted directly to Tsunade's office. The escort knocked on the doors three times, until Lady Tsunade's voice gave him permission to open the door.

Huffing, Ino recalled of the stories Sakura had boasted about to her.

The pinkette had never been asked for Identification, nor did she need to got through such troublesome procedures every time she visited. It was probably because Sakura was the Hokage's _pet_, Ino thought bitterly.

"Lady Hokage will see you now. Please be respectful and answer _appropriately_." The escort said, and turned to leave, his nose high up in the air. Ino really wanted to burn or even_ obliterate _something.

These stuck-up, higher positioned baboons needed to be taken _down_. She could see why Akai spoke of them with such disdain.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Ino said, bowing to the blonde woman seated at the oak desk.

Unlike the experience with Anko, Ino held absolutely no respect for the Hokage. She was a _drunk_, a _gambler_ and probably would've ditched the village the moment it was in deep shit.

But maybe... she was just jealous that Lady Tsunade had chosen Sakura over her to be an apprentice.

She'd have to think over her opinion carefully, Ino decided.

"So, Ino Yamanaka. What is it? Is it about another issue with Kurenai?" Ino flinched as Lady Tsunade mentioned Kurenai's name.

She had been receiving complaints from the raven haired Sensei via the _Office of Shinobi Conduct_. But never in her _life_ did she expect the Hokage _herself_ to know of their squabbles (in Ino's case, dreadful, boring and one-sided arguments) over who had what training ground.

"... No, it's not," Ino continued after a momentary pause. "I'm here because I want to apply for a mission. An _S-Ranked_ mission, to be precise." Ino finished all in one breath.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Is this about the Jounin exams? Because it clearly states that without a Jounin's accommodation-"

"I've already got a Jounin Sensei who backs me up."

"... But Asuma's... not around." Tsunade said, not looking Ino in the eye.

Feeling sick at the mention of her former Sensei's name, Ino clenched her fists.

"No, it's not... _Asuma-sensei_," She managed to say his name without tearing up. "It's Akai Gekido. She has been training me for these past few weeks, and I'm really proud to have her recommend me."

The Hokage was slightly alarmed. Akai? _Akai Gekido_? That person meant trouble half the time her name was mentioned. And Ino... well, look at her. It was like seeing another Akai- only this time, blonde.

"Ino... although I'm impressed by your determination to join the Jounin exams... I have to say- I'm concerned about the rumors surrounding you lately; and about your new... S_ensei_, as well. Are you _sure_ you're ready for an S-Ranked mission? There's always time to wait another six months. Other Kunouichi like yourself are preferring to take it slower, like TenTen and Hinata." Tsunade tried to advice the younger girl, but Ino refused vehemently.

"No, Tsunade-sama. I want to take up an S-Ranked mission and take the Jounin exams as soon as possible." Ino declared boldly.

The blonde Hokage detected no fear or arrogance behind those words. Just pure courage, determination and _drive_. She was impressed- even Sakura showed a slight amount of arrogance when telling Naruto of herself taking part in the exams.

Why could Ino filter through courage... and courage _alone_?

"... Alright then. Be back here later at noon _sharp_ together with your team. I'll be giving you your mission brief, and you'll have the rest of the day to prepare your supplies. Then tomorrow, you'll set out on your mission." Tsunade instructed.

Ino bowed quickly and thanked the Hokage. She was terribly excited.

"Ah- Ino, before you leave... be sure not to brag about this to any of the other Jounins... _especially_ Kurenai; since she's been having some issues with you lately. I don't want them harassing me again, got it?" The Godaime said, leaning back into her armchair.

Ino nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: <strong>Noon, Hokage's Office

* * *

><p>"You are gathered here today to receive an S-Ranked mission. No information may be leaked, traded or even exchanged in casual conversation amongst fellow ninjas. This is top-secret information; if you are caught distributing details to this mission to anyone outside the people gathered here now, you will receive a heavy penalty issued by myself or the Office of Shinobi Conduct." Tsunade issued the warnings and general rules to the four Shinobi who were gathered in her private office.<p>

"Noted, Tsunade-sama." The four of them chorused... well, except for Anko and Akai, who only nodded stiffly and grunted in acknowledgement.

Tsunade felt annoyed by this rude gesture, but knew better than to question them. They had been like this for years anyway... to the Hokage before her and everyone else as well.

"... This mission involves the_ Mineral Country_. You are to act as bodyguards for the country's Daimiyo, as there have been rumors of an attack on him by the Rock Country. Taijiya Ken will be travelling to the Country of Tea for a festival. Ensure his safety, and do not, under _any_ circumstances, provoke the man. Taijiya-san has been known to hold huge grudges out of the smallest things. We don't need trouble like that, now do we?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the group, mainly at Akai and Anko.

If they caused any trouble, Tsunade was going to punch the oblivion out of them both. This time for real.

"Are there any other relatives that will be travelling with him? Other possible targets?" Ino asked.

"Good question, Ino," The Hokage praised and Ino felt pride inwardly. "His daughter, Taijiya Satsumi, will be travelling alongside him as well. She is an important figure, but not as important as the Daimiyo himself. And you needn't worry about her- The Daimiyo has already hired Temari and Matsuri from _Sunagakure_ to protect his daughter. So focus on protecting the Daimiyo himself and leave the remaining jobs to Temari and Matsuri."

Ino was surprised- she didn't think the Kazekage would allow his sister on missions such as this. She didn't think Temari would be _happy_ to take part in group missions, unless it was with Kankuro or Gaara.

Temari had been hanging around Shikamaru lots of times now, and so the two Kunouichi had gotten chances to chat really often.

Ino wasn't all that familiar with Matsuri, but that didn't really matter- she'd probably be okay with Temari around.

Shrugging, Anko adjusted her coat properly.

"This is kinda weird- assigning us to a bodyguard mission under these circumstances." The purple haired nin grunted.

"What's weird about it?" Ino asked.

Akai turned to her student. "Well, for bodyguard missions, usually they'd send ANBU. Not normal ninja. Because a bodyguard is supposed to be discreet and not noticed by others; something the ANBU is _perfect_ for." The redhead explained.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Akai," Tsunade said. "But Taijiya-san _wants_ his bodyguards to be showed off in broad daylight, so the rogues and bandits will think twice before attacking him."

"That doesn't really work. The rogues are far too stupid to analyse their advantages and disadvantages before attacking." Sai stated bluntly.

"_True_, true. But oh well- you _might_ get the chance to practice your battle skills on them. I know _you_, Anko, will be liking that very much." Tsunade said, fingering the folder to their mission she held in her hands.

The purple haired Jounin grinned.

"You'll have the rest of today to plan out a strategy and get your supplies ready. Be sure to set off for the Country of Minerals tomorrow at 5am sharp; it'll take you about five hours to get there if you don't make any stops. The Daimiyo and his daughter will be ready to see you at noon."

With regards and final warnings, Tsunade allowed the team to leave and prepare for their next S-Ranked mission.

And for Ino and Sai, their first.

* * *

><p>"No need for any books, Ino! I'm gonna be there as well- anything you're not sure of, just ask me. And <em>pack light<em>. You won't want to be lugging THAT-" Anko pointed to the rather over-sized_ campus bag_ Ino had prepared. "... around when you're _fighting_."

The platinum blonde flushed and took out a much smaller and suitable bag for the journey.

"Sorry... I'm kinda nervous about this." Ino confessed.

"Yeah, don't worry, kid. I had my moments too. And if your parents have got anything to pass to you while we're gone, they can just pass it over to Torris- he has no missions for the next few weeks, 'cause his teammate's still recovering in the hospital."

Nodding, Ino stuffed in a few more scrolls that summoned kunai into the bag, and also packed a few energy bars in case they couldn't find any food stands.

"Okay- now we're all packed. Let's go grab dinner- and then it's an early night; you can crash with me." Akai said. It was still five in the afternoon, but Ino understood what Akai was worried about.

The mission would be long and tiring. It would be best to get as much relaxation and sleep before they started their five-hour run the next morning.

oOo

Later on at a crowded ramen place, Ino, Akai, Anko and Sai were seated at a table, maps spread out before them and food balanced on their laps and edges of their tables and such. People around them started to stare- but stopped immediately after seeing Anko flick out a kunai and implant it onto her plate.

Anko chuckled darkly. And she was only trying to cut her meat, too.

"If we run past the forest of _Kinoko_ over her," Sai pointed to a certain area of the map. "We'll be able to avoid rogues better- because usually bandits carry heavy artillery and ride horses- and the rocks and uneven ground would make it harder for them to catch us. And although we'd be able to take them down easily, we can't afford wasting time."

Marking down the points with a red marker, Akai thumped Sai on the back roughly. "Good call." She commented.

Ino stiffled a laugh as Sai choked slightly on his food after Akai's violent - but _casual_ - gesture.

They continued to plan out strategies for the rest of the meal, and they left promptly at seven thirty. And as Akai suggested, Ino crashed over at her house- Sai and Anko joining them at the last minute.

Anko was convinced Sai was gay anyway, so she and Akai didn't mind Sai sleeping in the same room as they did. Ino had grumbled slightly, but then remembered the issue about getting enough sleep, and got into her sleeping bag soon enough.

Setting about five alarm clocks to go off at four the next morning, they each wished each other good night, and fell into the blissful land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Otaku's Note: **Je voudrais simplement dire combien je suis heureux avec le nombre decommentaires et points de vue cette histoire! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce un tel succès... Mais je suppose qu'il ya aussi d'autres fans INO YAMANAKA là-bas comme moi qui veulent voir se renforcer et de tous. Yay!

(Just used Google Translate. The Francis Bonnefoy trend is all the rage now in Hetalia!)

So yeah, thanks for reading, leave a review and hope that I don't die of exhaustion while writing about 4,000 words for this. I know it's not much to some of you, but to me... I usually only write 1,000 words for my Inazuma Eleven fics... but for Ino's chronicles, I'm putting in a little extra effort.

**Note: **Do add me on Facebook if you have any suggestions- because I hate replying to emails/Private Messages via this website... I'unno. It's a habit, I guess. My Facebook name can be found on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Ino Yamanaka<br>**Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Leaping from branch to branch as carefully as possible so as not to break them, Ino barely dodged a bird's nest full of eggs.<p>

The four of them had left the Konoha gates and were half-way through their mission. It was probably six in the morning- Ino could see the first streaks of dawn streaming through the greenery. It made her all the more nervous.

They were on an S-Ranked mission.

A _real_ S-Ranked mission; not the ones she used to play during pretend with Sakura... back when they had still been _friends_.

Ah well, Ino decided that pondering on useless childhood memories was useless right now- she had to focus.

"We should be reaching the Daimiyo's castle in about two hours. We could take a quick break over by the stream ahead. Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei said that water flowing from upstream should be safe for drinking-"

"No breaks, kid. I'unno what Kakashi or Yamato's been stuffing into your brain; but on _S-Ranked_ missions, we don't take breaks." Anko replied coolly from in front of him, continuing to dodge branch by branch.

Sai stared at her blankly for a moment, but then he nodded.

They continued to leap from tree to tree, occasionally spotting an animal of sorts on the forest floor; be it a fox, a bear or something like that. They hadn't ran into any rogues or bandits, thankfully.

"Alright; there's a rocky clearing up ahead. After we go through that, we should be at the entrance to the city!" Akai yelled, from the front. Going at full speed now, all they could hear were their heavy panting and the wind roaring in their ears.

Even Ino had to strain her voice if she needed to say something to Sai- who was right next to her.

And sure enough, Ino almost crashed _directly_ into a huge rock slab after leaping away from the next tree! She luckily managed to change her forward speed into a huge leap, and managed to jump right over it, onto the rocky floor ahead.

Akai scanned Ino; checking her for injuries. Relieved to find none, the redhead nagged Ino lightly and reminded her to be a little more careful.

"Yeah, princess. Wouldn't want you getting your pretty little face damaged, hm?" Anko said, smirking.

The other three had long gotten used to Anko's mean and snide comments since the day before (for Akai, maybe a few years even); when Anko made those comments, it was only her not knowing better and _trying_ to be funny.

So they mostly ignored it or grinned back. Like the feral grin Akai was giving to Anko now.

Repressing a shudder - for the millionth time around Anko - Ino then turned her attention back to the surroundings. The area was rural; there were no signs of life except for the occasional cactus or maybe hedgehog? Water types would have been at a disadvantage in this area.

"Akai... are you a water-type justu user?" Ino asked, remembering the time when Akai put out the flames she had accidently used to... _practice_ the forest floor on.

The redhead chuckled.

"I use more than one element, Ino. Heck, I use about four of them. I may not be as good as Kakashi when it comes to variety; but hey. All Jounins need to have at least two elements at their disposal. After passing the Jounin exams, you'll be taught how to bring out your second element by your superior. Hopefully your superior will be me, at the time." Akai explained.

"That's _if_ you pass, missy." Anko winked rather scarily at the platinum blonde- who gulped. Sai tried not to smile.

Ino rolled her eyes... but felt inwardly insecure.

What if she couldn't pass the exams? Only barely managing to pass the Chunin exams, Ino wasn't sure if she could get another lucky break for the Jounin one. It was frustrating, really. Trying and training so hard for something that you may not be able to succeed at.

But... if she actually _passed_... she'd be in heaven.

"INO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Akai roared, snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

Eyes widening in shock, Ino quickly made a huge leap to the right, barely dodging (once again) a huge rock, although it was much sharper and rougher than the previous one. If Ino had really crashed into _that_- her nose might have been torn completely off.

"It is a shame, _Ino-chan_, to see that you have not matured from the dreamy whore you had been; despite what the rumors say." Sai said, the polite smile still on his face but smirking tone evident in his voice.

Ino resisted the urge to punch that slimy git- they were on a crucial mission... injuring your allies wasn't the hottest OR best thing to do. Akai threw Sai an incredibly intimidating stare- something the platinum blonde thought only the strange Yamato-sensei was capable of.

Sai felt this familiar aura as well- he shut his mouth as soon as Akai was three seconds into staring at him.

They continued their travels in dead silence, with the occasional snicker coming from Anko- who apparently, didn't have the knack for feeling tension. Akai was chewing on a energy bar as she leapt swiftly from rock to rock, Ino was looking and scanning the area and Sai was just being... Sai.

You could still see a trickle of cold sweat running down his forehead if you were lucky- ... I mean, _observant_.

oOo

"This is it guys- the entrance to the Mineral country."

The two Chunin on the team stared wide-eyed at the magnificent bejeweled gate to the city. The guards standing at the entrance were eying them suspiciously. You could see the villagers and citizens from the outside of the gate; bustling around carrying shopping bags, mothers pulling children along and the occasional lone streetwalker.

"What is your business here?" A guard demanded of Akai as the four of them approached the entrance.

Rolling her eyes, Akai threw their passports faces in his face. It bounced of his nose and landed near his feet. Giving Akai a scathing death glare, much to her and the other three's amusement, he picked up the papers and unrolled them, scanning the contents.

His eyes widened, then slowly- he practically _forced_ himself into a bow. Handing the papers back to Akai, he begrudgingly stepped aside to let them pass. After they brushed past him, Akai and Anko immediately made a quick dash for the tea shop, Ino the toilet and Sai... just stood there.

"Well, we should report to the Daimiyo of our arrival, first. He'll get us started on our tasks." Anko said, after they had all regathered, her hands joined behind her head casually and teeth working on a new dango stick.

They made their way through the bustling crowd and up into the higher ground; where the houses were larger and richer looking. The city was probably organised according to one's social status and wealth. The Daimiyo's castle was at the very top- it was a good fifteen minutes before they finished their walk up the hill.

By the time they reached the castle gates, Anko was grunting and mumbling something about 'damned rich bastards and their stupid big, fat-assed houses'. Not that Ino disagreed much.

The castle was surrounded by a _river_; a moat of sorts. You could see well-bred, large Japanese koi swimming around it and lily pads in bloom floating on the surface. The architecture was definitely something to be reckoned with.

But how could they get in?

"Ino, you wanna try ringing the doorbell?" Akai said, smirking. Confused, Ino looked around for a handle of sorts, but found nothing that resembled a doorbell, only seeing the iron gates and the grassy floor.

"Um, where _is_ the doorbell, exactly?" Ino asked, confused.

Anko decided to answer this time. "It's right in the middle of the moat- right in front of us."

Startled by the Jounin's answer, Ino and Sai looked out into the middle of the lake, and sure enough; there was a brass handle about the size of a carriage wheel surrounded by a bunch of Koi under the clear blue water.

Akai started to explain. "The Mineral country has ONLY fire and water type Jutsu users; due to the amount of heat required to melt their minerals into finer objects, and the water required to mold it into jewelery and such. So they surrounded they castle with chakra-charged water. When directing your chakra towards the lake, the waters will part, and allow you to go to the entrance down below."

"But... what happens if you are _not_ a water/fire type user?" Sai asked. Akai and Anko exchanged glances. The purple-haired Jounin shrugged, and Akai continued.

"The waters will form one huge wave- you'll be _swallowed directly underwater_. And because the waters in this moat are practically _filled_ with chakra, it won't be easy resurfacing. Like trying to swim through jelly. It's a clever method the Daimiyo of this country uses." Akai said.

"They only go through all this shit because they've got tons of diamonds and god-knows-what in there. Akai and I had tried to get in when we were Chunin, eh _Red_?" Anko laughed.

The redhead chuckled and turned back to Ino, hands on her hips. Sensing that her teacher was about to say something relevant, Ino straightened up.

"Alright, Ino. Now I want you to try _directing_ your chakra towards the handle. This could be considered the first step of me teaching you on how to control chakra in an external being." The Jounin said.

Ino almost squealed in delight- they were _finally_ beginning her external chakra training! She had been waiting _ages_ for this.

Taking in a deep breath, Ino thanked her sensei whole-heartedly for the advice and turned back to the water, ignoring Sai's snort of disapproval. She made a note to get back at him later on, considering that all he had been doing so far on the mission was _diss her_ in front of the two Jounins she admired most.

Maybe she should have chosen someone _else_ to join them on the mission...? But no use thinking about that now, Ino decided, as she placed her hand on top of the clean water.

Closing her eyes, Ino summoned the chakra from her stomach towards her hand... and slowly (with a little tickling sensation) Ino directed it out of her hand and into the water, much like when she was healing. Now that a sufficient amount was out, she had to get the chakra towards the handle.

"Focus, Ino. Think about using your chakra to tear through the waters." Akai said, watching her apprentice carefully. Even Anko had gone silent as well, observing her Junior's progress.

The platinum blonde frowned and urged her chakra to move through the waters.

It was harder than she thought. The water was already filled with other chakra... Ino couldn't do it. Sweat was breaking out on her brow and her breathing was becoming rather harsh. It was like trying to push Chouji through a small crack in the wall (not to be mean or anything, but it was true).

She was about to give up- when she heard Sai laugh. The _bastard_...!

"I knew it." He said, smiling falsely.

And Ino_ snapped_, her eyes opening suddenly and glaring at the water with pure hate.

Channeling her rage towards the chakra she was channeling, she made it sharpen and slowly pushed it through the waters. Feeling the waters give way slightly, Ino then realized what she had to do. She focused on making her chakra more narrow and streamlined, and pushed it with everything she had.

Feeling even more... _encouraged_ at Sai's faltering gloat-like expression, Ino used even more chakra and force to push through the damned waters; and _finally_ she made it towards the handle.

Nodding in approval, Akai helped directed Ino's chakra to surround the doorknob while Anko clapped.

It squeaked, and lifted. The waters seemed to gurgle for a minute, when two huge waves formed and moved away from each other, leaving an empty path in the middle (Moses, HAHA).

They could now see a steel door with dragon carved patterns onto the sides right under the handle, which was still lifted into the air. Slowly, the doors moved aside to reveal a dark tunnel, which was probably the entrance.

Akai beckoned for them to follow her down.

oOo

Dark, slimy and _extremely_ uncomfortable were the words to describe her 'experience' down in the tunnel, Ino decided.

FINALLY, after they resurfaced, they ended up on the other side of the moat, right in front of the grand gold doors of the castle. Was it made of pure gold? It probably was. Ino marveled at the intricate designs of Kanji carved into the grand plate of gold.

"HEY! ARE YOU GONNA LET US IN OR WHAT?" Akai roared, banging her fist violently on the doors. Crawling through a wet and dark underground passage hadn't done favors for her mood. The doors, as if they actually _heard_ her, moved apart, and allowed them to walk past them- into the castle.

-x-

As expected, the interior of the castle was every bit as grand as the exterior. There were gigantic paintings of mountains, trees and animals hung up on the walls, the floor was made out of pure marble and the ceiling had chandeliers hanging from it, exerting a warm glow.

Anko whistled lowly, impressed.

The guards at a door crafted _entirely_ out of Jade ushered them over, ignoring Ino's startled shriek as one of them accidently stepped on her foot (they wore full-body armor), much to the platinum blonde's irritation.

"Taijiya Ken-sama is ready to see you." The guards said, bowing respectfully.

Akai nodded and banged her fist on the door three times, not seeming to care whether or not it would break under her impressive strength. PMS was probably on the way, Anko decided, fiddling with her kunai under her coat.

And _finally_ the doors opened...

... To reveal (WHAT ELSE) a grandly decorated room with a chair carved out of glass (... or was it _DIAMOND_...?) right in the middle. The Daimiyo sat there, donned in silk robes. His servants were spread out equally around the room, ready to tend to his every need.

Ino _hated_ people like this. Even Konoha's Hokage never took her power for granted- or required this much servants, wealth and treasures. The Hokage's job was to ensure to well-being of her people, and to protect the village with her life.

She was suddenly thankful that Konoha had Tsunade as their leader instead of... _this_.

"You are late by half-an-hour, _fools_." The Daimiyo's secretary barked from his side. He looked scrawny, old and just _mean_. Although most old people did have an excuse to be crabby- this were _international_ agents he was dealing with here.

Just as Akai was about to snap back with an irritated remark, the Daimiyo held his hand up for silence.

"What Tseung says is true, but I only care for the fact that you are _here_, and ready to do your job, I presume?" Taijiya Ken's voice held much authority, although you could definitely sense a pinch of irritation. He did not look like a pleasant person- fat, old, with _sausage_-like lips ready to bark an order at you, the Daimiyo glared at the Konoha Shinobi.

Akai nodded. "Yes, _Ken-sama_," The sarcasm was detected by the Konoha Shinobi but luckily, not the Daimiyo or his crabby assistant. "We are the Shinobi from Konoha- here, ready to serve you and fight."

The Daimiyo nodded. "Very good. The Suna Shinobi have already arrived. We will now proceed to the grand hall for the mission brief." The old man held up an arm covered by a silk sleeve, holding it towards the right direction of the hall, where another Jade door was.

Following him cautiously, Ino glared daggers at the back of Tseung's and the Daimiyo's heads. Bloody bastards, ordering them around... when they had _just_ stepped foot into the damned room, too.

"You've gotta learn how to deal with people like that, missy. They come in pretty often on missions like these." Anko whispered to Ino.

The platinum blonde nodded, though it didn't help her anger any.

* * *

><p>Temari looked up from her tea, delighted to see Ino Yamanaka standing there. Not taking note of her new look (Shikamaru had already sent her a picture), Temari beckoned the platinum blonde to come sit next to her.<p>

"Ino! You're here." She said, giving Ino a beaming smile. The platinum blonde smiled just as brightly and waved in return. "How've you been, Temari? Shikamaru _really_ misses you- he says you need to come over and visit more."

Smiling to herself, Ino mentally noted to tell Shikamaru about how Temari blushed when she had said that. She had known about their mutual feelings for each other long, long ago. It was driving her crazy- WHEN were they going to confess to each other?

And seated beside the older Suna Jounin, was Matsuri. Ino vaguely remembered seeing her a few weeks ago when she had been on a mission to deliver a message to the Kazekage- the girl had been all over him, gushing over his well-being and asking him if he needed anything.

It had kind of irked Ino- it was really hard to pass him the message with the brat jostling and pushing past her every time she tried to say something, in her haste to practically throw herself onto Gaara.

"Ladies, and _gentleman_," Tseung stressed, noticing at the last-minute that Sai was very much NOT a lady, but actually a guy. Ino giggled. "Please take your seats."

They sat down.

"The Country of Tea's festival is _extremely_ important to our country- it is when we get to meet the Lords and Daimiyos of other nations and countries; where we get to trade or make International Relations. There has been reports from my generals of a planned attack on me, by Rokuo Kuro, the S-Ranked rogue ninja that assassinated the Bear country's last Daimiyo." Ken said, while Tseung handed out reports to each of the Shinobi gathered in the room.

"My daughter, Satsumi Taijiya, will be travelling by my side during this trip. Temari and Matsuri from Suna will be guarding her, while the Konoha ninja will be _my_ bodyguards." He stated.

"How come you get more bodyguards than your little girl, huh?" Anko sneered. Remembering Tsunade's warning about not provoking the Daimiyo, Ino nudged Anko's foot from under the table, sending her a look.

Waving off the Daimiyo's hard glare and Ino's anxious stare, Anko chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, my bad. Now carry on."

The Daimiyo grunted and turned away from them, facing the door. "We will be leaving in an hour. Be sure not to fail me _or_ my daughter... or you will be hearing about this from your Hokage- or better yet... the _Fire Daimiyo himself_!" Ken said, haughtily.

As soon as the Jade exit doors closed behind him and Tseung, Ino flung a kunai in the direction of whence he had came and left. The blade latched itself onto the door's surface, a magnificent crack blooming right in the middle of the door's surface.

"That old man pisses me off too, Ino, but try to control yourself." Akai said, winking from her seat opposite of Ino.

Nodding and breathing deeply, the platinum blonde grinned at Anko who flashed her a thumbs up. Sai just remained indifferent and smiled at Ino- only slightly more real this time. It seemed as though Ino's kunai throwing impressed him somewhat.

"What do you think his brat's gonna be like?" Temari asked, leaning back casually in her seat.

Matsuri raised an eyebrow at her senior's rude way (in HER opinion) of speaking. "Temari-senpai... with all due respect- we should be more polite to our clients when on missions. Gaara told me that."

Ino raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was supposed to be surprised that Matsuri had actually talked back to her senior or that she had addressed the Kazekage by his name only.

oOo

Back at the gates of the Mineral Country, Ino turned to Temari.

"What's with _her_?" Ino asked, nodding in Matsuri's direction. The mentioned Suna Chunin didn't seem to notice- she was too busy discussing with the country's Daimiyo about relations with Suna. Temari could only roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Ever since she started dating Gaara- her head kinda swelled. No- make that _a lot_. Matsuri used to be pretty cool, but now she just reminds me of the Haruno girl."

Snickering, Ino and Temari high-fived each other before turning back their attention to the Daimiyo.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Satsumi Taijiya. She is the jewel of our family- to be _engaged_ to the prince of the Tea country, as well." The old man said, a hint of gloating in his voice. Ino shook her head in disbelief.

This princess was no 'jewel'- her face was caked with makeup, her dress a little too short for her own good, and jewels hung off her like an ornament did a Christmas tree. Just because you came from the _Mineral_ country didn't mean you had to decorate yourself with EVERY Mineral available to you, Ino thought, repulsed by Satsumi's fashion sense.

But Satsumi seemed to think otherwise.

"Thank you, father. I get my beauty from you and my mother." The girl simpered. Akai and Anko stiffled laughter, and made choking sounds while Temari fought the urge to gag. Ino seemed torn between amusement and disgust while Sai remained indifferent, though you could notice his left eyebrow twitching a little.

On the other hand, Matsuri immediately gushed on how great the princess looked. Looking pleased, Satsumi told Matsuri to walk right next to her, and Matsuri immediately began to talk to the Daimiyo's daughter, but as Anko put it, she started to 'KISS-ASS'.

As Temari's eyebrow twitched in irritation and anger that Matsuri was being a stupid show-off, Ino placed a hand on her older friend's arm to console her. "She's acting like a real bitch, yes. But you don't really have to hang out with her anymore now that I'm here, yeah?" Ino grinned.

"Uh-huh. Thanks, Ino." Temari said, grinning at her companion. The two of them kept a slight distance from the Daimiyo and his daughter, and chose to trail behind the entourage, so that they could talk about stuff.

Girl stuff, you know.

"Don't mention it, Temari." Ino said, and the two of them laughed, continuing to follow the group towards the Land of Tea.

Little did they know about what dangers awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Otaku's Note: **Thank you so much for the great reviews! Very happy with them. I may or may not decide to add a pairing in this story, but I'm gonna have to take it slow, since I don't wanna make it into a cliche romance fanfic.

*Bows* Thank you again for your reviews!

**Note: **To anyone out there who LOVES (and I do mean **LOVE**) yaoi, please add me on Facebook. I'd love to have even more yaoi fangirl/friends. Hee hee.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Ino Yamanaka<br>**Chapter 5

* * *

><p>They were taking a short break by the riverside.<p>

"I said I wanted HOT tea! This tea is colder than the cores of the ice stones!" The Daimiyo yelled, throwing the porcelain teacup into Anko's face, where it hit her headband and shattered into tiny pieces.

The purple-haired Jounin was about to end his pathetic life with her trusty kunai when Akai held out her hand, signalling for Anko to calm down.

Luckily, she did, Ino thought- or the mission would've been over for all of them.

"My apologies, Daimiyo-sama. We will warm up the tea immediately." Akai said. Ino rushed to her sensei's side and assisted her in wiping down Anko and picking up the broken pieces of what once used to be an expensive teacup.

They went back into the forest, nearby the river where Akai got started on a fire to warm up the water.

"That man is only alive because it's_ illegal_ to kill him. I'm gonna get that _cock sucker_ once this mission is over..." Anko growled darkly. Akai grinned and ruffled Anko's hair- Ino was shocked at that, but let out a sigh in relief as Anko merely grunted.

She had been expected Akai to get punched in the face or something. They were probably closer than Ino knew.

"Ino-chan, _Lady_ Satsumi needs someone to help her with the washing of her hair." Sai said. The platinum blonde jumped- he had appeared out of nowhere!

"Pfft! Tell that Matsuri girl to help her with it. No friggin' way am I going near the fucker's spoiled daughter." Anko snarled. She turned her steely gaze onto Akai and Ino, who both agreed mentally.

They were bodyguards- not maids. Sai merely shrugged at their reply and went off to get Matsuri.

oOo

"Are you sure about this?"

"How many times do I have to tell you! I don't care what you do- just kill him!"

"..."

"Would you like to be executed for treason, Bing Jow? I may not be the ultimate ruler, but I _do_ have the authority to have you killed."

"N-No, Your Highness."

"Good. Then you'll do as I say, no?"

"Yes."

"Be on your way, then. And don't fail me."

* * *

><p>Night fell in Konoha, and the shops selling groceries and books slowly started to close, while the pubs, side-stands and gambling dens came to life. The children were at home, sound asleep, while the adults came out to play.<p>

Well, _most_ of the adults.

Kakashi Hatake wandered the streets aimlessly, head buried in his usual 'novel'. Damn, it didn't matter how many times he had read it; the plot line _never_ got old. He made a mental note to loan Naruto a copy when he had his sixteenth birthday next year.

He bumped into something hard.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dude."

Kakashi looked up from his book, to face a bulky, bearded man with a bunch of tattoos covering his right arm. Giving a quick apology, Kakashi casually stepped to the right and walked past him.

That man seemed awfully suspicious.

'Bah. It's probably just some lone traveler trying to find a bar.' The jounin shrugged, and continued his way down the streets.

* * *

><p>"ARGH! I'M SICK OF WALKING! AREN'T WE THERE YET?" Satsumi whined.<p>

Ino's eyebrow twitched in irritation. It wasn't as if she was the one _doing_ the walking. The princess had gotten exhausted a few hours ago, and demanded Sai to give her a piggy-back ride. Said ninja agreed reluctantly, although the way the princess was sending him all those flirty glances didn't help any.

"I swear to god, as much as an ass Sai can be... I don't think he deserves to be... _abused_ like that." Temari snorted under her breath. Laughing, Ino grinned.

"It's more like torture, if you ask me. And just to answer her question... we should be arriving in about an hour."

They climbed over rocks and managed to leap over a few streams, even with the stuck-up princess and the fat Daimiyo on Akai's back. It took all of Akai's willpower not to fling the damned Daimiyo into the waters below. And maybe even into a few rocks, too.

And then, Akai sensed something, along with Anko, Ino, Temari and Sai. Something was coming their way, and in masses too, judging by the amount of chakra there was.

About maybe twenty of them.

"Fuck. We need to get moving, fast." Akai said, and they increased their speed, almost flying through the trees.

The strangers were gaining on them quickly, until finally, a kunai flew past Ino's cheek and barely grazed her face, burying itself on the tree bark about a few feet ahead of her. They stopped, letting down the Daimiyo and Princess, who both cowered and backed against each other. Matsuri got in front of them, while Temari took battle stance with the Konoha shonobi.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here?"

A figure leaped from the branches and landed effortlessly on the ground, right ahead of Akai. She snarled. "Hello, Lang. Killed any more innocent people lately? Your price in the bingo book has been... increasing lately."

"Don't be a hypocrite, dude. Now step aside- I'm here for the fat pig and his fucking daughter." The man named Lang said, grinning. The Daimiyo and Princess cried out in outrage.

"_Fat?_"

"_FUCKING_?"

Lang blinked, then nodded. "Yeah. That's kinda what you are, right?" He seemed confused; like he really was thinking hard about what to call them. This made Ino amused, and especially Anko, who outright snorted with laughter.

"WHY YOU- Bodyguards! Kill them!" Satsumi snapped.

"I don't really want to... but sure." Akai leaped forwards and burried a kunai in Lang's shoulder. It had all happened so fast- if you blinked, you would have missed it.

Now, when a kunai is suddenly stabbed violently into a part of your body by a Jounin ranked ninja, you are expected to cringe, yell, shriek, retreat or move backwards in pain.

Lang did neither of these things.

He just... stood there.

"... Ow."

And then the fight started. Lang's men jumped down from the branches they had been hiding behind and began to fling kunai directly at Akai, who dodged. A great gust of wind blew towards the Daimiyo and Satsumi, but before it could hit them, Sai dispelled it by summoning his ink monsters to act as shields.

The black liquid pelted the Daimiyo and Satsumi. Their expressions were _priceless._

Temari was fending off the earth-style users effortlessly; her fan was only open to one moon. _How pathetic_, she thought and sighed in disappointment, as she continued to blow them away with her attacks (literally).

"Ino! Take down the wind-style user and throw him in my direction!" Akai barked. Confused by the strange order, Ino lunged at the brunet and plunged her scythe directly into his stomach. Her nose crinkled at the metallic stench of blood, and she grabbed him by his neck, throwing him over to Akai.

The latter caught him swiftly, and threw him towards the three ninja attacking her, then made a few quick hand signs and blasted a ball of blue fire at the four. The burned, screaming as the flames licked their flesh, and turned into ash seconds later.

Lang raised his eyebrows. Damn, there went Kuroki and Maki. No more idiots to do the dishes for him.

"Do you surrender? We've killed more than half your pack." Ino said, eyes narrowed.

And true to her word, only four were left from the original twenty. How had that happened? Akai and Anko were good... but not good enough to take out an entire troupe of bandits in just a few minutes.

... Maybe it was the two Chunin who were with them, and the Sand ninjas, too.

"Fine, fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. We'll be back, though, so... yeah."

And Lang leaped into the clearing, his remaining men close behind him. He turned back and yelled something rather surprising:

"THE PERSON WHO HIRED US IS **_S_**!"

...

Akai scratched her chin in confusion. It wasn't like Lang to attack people for any reason at all- she had known him back when they were training under the same sensei; but that's a story for another time...

... A story that took place in Iwagakure...

"I think he just gave us a very important clue, ladies. Oh- and Sai." Akai said, turning back to the group. Sai bristled at the pun aimed at him. So not funny.

The Daimiyo was peeved that the shinobi had allowed the 'ruffians' to escape, but Satsumi on the other hand was being quiet for once. The ordeal had scared her rather badly, of course, and she was covering beside a bird near a tree trunk...

"What? What clue? All I heard was him screeching something about an ass." Ino grunted, placing her scythe back in it's scroll. "Maybe he's gay, like you, Sai." Anko nudged Sai.

Sai rolled his eyes.

"He said, _the person who hired us is S_. Maybe that's an initial for something?" Akai wondered. Shrugging, Temari turned back towards Matsuri, who was trying to console Satsumi.

"I guess. Kinda vague, though." The redhead said.

She thought Lang would've told her directly. He was one of the few who hadn't rejected her after she presumably 'betrayed' their organisation and joined Konoha. There had to be a reason for why he never told her the actual name-

...!

And Akai understood.

But now was not the time to act. All she could do was wait for the right moment to act.

* * *

><p><strong>This sucked. Sorry, Cheryl, Andre :( <strong>


End file.
